Giving in
by CindyBaby
Summary: Because it felt too much like giving in.
1. Chapter 1

**Discovered an awesome series that unfortunately only had 3 seasons.**

 **I don't own Crossing Lines or it's characters.**

Because it would feel too much like giving in.

Tommy liked to think of himself as an down to earth guy, he liked things raw and direct. He wasn't one to over indulge, well unless when it came to drinking, but he knew where the limits were even if he frequently pushed them just to see how far he could. Still… he liked to think he was in control and that his vices didn't rule him. Someone else liked to push the limits though, and now that one specific limit was very close to being pushed right out the window. That's why he didn't eat the damn cupcake. And that's why he didn't grab his feiry partner and kissed her until she was gasping his name.

Because it felt like giving in.

It wasn't that he didn't want to, by God did he want to… But it would complicate things, make hard situations that much harder when they didn't need to be. Not to mention how likely they were to kill each other before the sweat hade even cooled on their bodies. The last week had been hell. Eva was a seductress by nature, born to flirt, tease and torment – and for some reason she had decided to take it out on him. Was it because of that fucking cupcake? Somehow she had figured out that he was attracted to her, to be fair it was hardly a secret but he figured she would just laugh it off and say something about him trying to charm his way into her bed, but no. Not Eva. She had taken every opportunity to touch him, light innocent touches who could be perceived as a friend caring for their partner, had he not caught the teasing smile on her lips. This morning when he was taking a cup of coffee she stood close to him and reached above his head for a coffee cup, accidently pressing her body lightly against his in the meantime. A mumbled sorry hardly made up for the fire burning in his veins when she finally pulled away, a bashful smile on her lips. He didn't say anything, prefering to let his eyes do the talking for him as they drilled into hers.

He'd ignored Sebastians laughter when he went back to his desk. He wondered what she would do if he actually cracked one of these days.

He was on his way back from a bagel run and was pushing the elevatorbutton angrily when she appaered next to him, the doors slid open and she followed him in.

"Hey"

"Hi"

She reached around him to push the button for their floor, her breast pressing lightly against his arm as she did so. He gritted his teeth

"Sorry" She eased herself back a bit.

He could hear the smile in her voice and the first crack in the wall was a fact. He turned quickly, startling her into taking a step back against the wall. His hand reached out and slammed the stop button and the elevator jerked to a halt without him taking his eyes from hers.

"What are you…"

He slammed a hand on the wall next her face, trapping her against it. Her eyes widened.

"What do you think your doing?"

"Taking the elevator?" She raised her chin and tried to push down the sudden feel of anxiety.

"You know what I mean"

"Actually I don't Tommy, but maybe we should hurry up, the major…"

"Is busy at the moment. What. Are. You. Doing?"

"I'm just…"

"Playing with me? That's not the best idea Eva"

For the first time she looked a bit unsure and he reveled in it. She had pushed and pushed and pushed and finally a little of him had cracked and he pushed back, and now she was just a little bit worried because she didn't know what he'd do.

"I haven't, Tommy, seriously come on…"

"You've tried to seduce me Eva"

Her mind opened a little bit in shock. Okay so maybe she hadn't really but it sure as hell felt like it to him! He took a step closer, his other arm coming up on the other side of her head, effectively trapping her against the wall. He prayed she wouldn't knee him in the groin. He'd teach her not to play with fire unless she was okay with being burnt.

"Congratulations, you did it" Now he pressed his body fully against hers, and a gasp escaped her mouth, her feline eyes widening at the feel of his body pressed so intimately against hers. His gaze dropped to her lips and he leaned down, and she pressed herself against the wall.

"Tommy" Her voice was a plea, for what he didn't know.

"Yeah?" He was so close now, he dragged his eyes up to meet hers.

"I…"

She didn't get any further until he pressed his lips against hers. He pulled back after a few seconds, she tried again to take a step back and turn her head to the side, but hishand on her jaw stepped her. His hand cradled her jaw with one hand, and then he kissed her again. He could feel her respond to the kiss, and her mouth opened to let his tongue in. Fire spread along his veins and he kissed her harder at the same time nudging her legs apart with one of his.

Feeling him hard against her made Eva shudder, and she slipped her arms around his neck, silently begging for more. The beep from the com made Tommy break the kiss, a harsh breath escaping his lips.

"Hello? Are you stuck?"

Sebastian. God bless him. God damn him.

"No" Good, he didn't sound as affected as he felt. "Eva and I just needed to talk about something, were coming up now". He pressed the button, and the elevator started moving.

Sebastians answering chuckle made Tommy want to ring his neck. He locked eyes with Eva, and reluctantly took a step back from her. Her eyes were wide, and he knew he had surprised her, served her right. Play with fire…

"You can't play with me as you would all your little boys hanging at your feet. If you keep pushing me" Now he stepped closer again, his blue eyes dark. "I'll finish it, you can be sure about that princess".

It was that last word, that word she hated. "I can hold my own" She met his gaze boldly.

His eyes slid down her body slowly, and then up again until he met her eyes, a smirk on his lips. "I could tell".

The door opened and he stepped back just as Dorn stepped in. He raised his eyebrows and them and they stepped out, Eva hurrying away.

"I don't want to know".

The doors slid shut.

 **More?**


	2. Chapter 2

**I agree there's not enough Crossing Lines fanfic out there, we need more! Here's another chapter anyho, be warned, I feel like the warning have to go up since I'm tricky bastard.**

 **I don't own Crossing Lines or it's characters.**

What had she done?

Eva wanted to smack herself as she looked herself in the mirror. She had avoided Tommy the rest of the day, but now it wa smorning and a new day and her actions the before had caught up to her. She hadn't meant to seduce him as he'd claimed. She had just been playing a little, and maybe he was right that she'd thought hed react like everyone else, that he wouldn't really say or do anything about it. Clearly she'd been mistaken, and she should have know that from the beginning.

But how could she have know that he'd press her up against the wall and kiss her? She refused to think about how good it had felt, and concentrated on all the ways it was wrong… and now she had to apologize. She had to do something to smooth out the tension she was sure would be present between them. That won't solve it a little voice inside her whispered, you know what the problem is… did she ever. The problem was that she wanted him. The second problem was that she refused to admit it. The third problem was just the beginning of a really long list of problems.

Yeah… She was an idiot.

It was quiet. Sebastian was working on a new modification for the scan gen and Arabella was out on an errand with the major, so she should have heard him come up behind her, but she didn't.

"You've been avoiding me"

She almost dropped the piece of candy she was holding. She'd needed something to distract her from the thoughts of her partner, naked, in her bed…

"What are you talking about?"

"Yesterday. Elevator. You, me, lips, tongue…"

Okay so they were doing this. "About that"

Tommy raised an eyebrow. "Yes?"

"You shouldn't have done that, but I was at fault too, I don't know what came over me really, and I think you misunderstood me".

"I don't think I did. For whatever reason, my dashing good looks or if you were just being…" here he paused and leaned forward "in the mood… you were coming on to me. I would have had to be and idiot not to take advantage of that".

"That's really not what happenend, but I think it's best if we just forget about it, you know?"

"Scared princess?"

Now she was the one gritting her teeth. "Not at all. I just don't think it's a good idea".

"I think you are scared, and rightly so" That familiar teasing glint was back in his eyes "I don't do anything halfway, and when I'm done you'd be ready to hang an irish flag out the window".

For the love of… "I guess we'll never now, but honestly… I doubt it". She lifted her chin in challenge.

"Ah ah ah"

"Good news guys" Arabellas voice sounded through the room "the gym downstairs is ours to use now, they have some mats, and some gloves if anyone feel like going at it".

"I know two who desperately need to" Mumbled Sebastian.

"Good idea Arabella, we can do a little bonding" the major smiled.

"With violence?" Sebastian looked perplexed.

"Just some light stuff, boxing. Who wants to go first?"

"I do!" Eva and Tommy both raised their hand, and then glared at each other.

"Okaaay… let's head down guys"

"Are you taking bets?" Sebastian wondered as they all shuffled downstairs.

Tommy landed on his back with and oúf and before he could react Eva was on him, pinning him down.

"Is that all you got?"

"How do you know this isn't exactly what I aimed for in the first place" He shifted his hips, and her breath hitched.

"Stop it"

"Stop what exactly?" He easily flipped her over, pinning her arms down. He leaned down close, and when he spoke his voice was low. "your fast, but I'm stronger, and don't take this wrong please, but most guys you meet might be stronger than you, so you can't let them get the drop on you like this".

She tried unsuccessfully to flip him over again, but he held her down with little effort, never taking his eyes from hers. The air around them almost crackled when Carl suggested they hit the showers now that they'd tried out the new gym. Eva ignored the hand Tommy held out for her and got to her feet, her eyes burning. "This isn't over McConnal".

The rest of the day sped by, and later that night Eva was soaking in her tub when someone knocked on her door. She quickly swept a dark green kimono around herself, leacving wet footprints all the way to the front door. When she peeked through the peephole she gasped. The bastard. She swung the door open.

"What are you doing here?"

"Are you gonna let me in?"

"Go to hell"

"I'll take that as yes"

Eva gaped when Tommy walked past her into the apartment. She closed the door quickly and turned to face him, her eyes shooting daggers.

"I'll ask again, what are you doing here?"

"You said it wasn't over"

She gaped at him. "I meant the fight"

"Which one of them?"

"Don't be an ass"

"Can't really help that"

"Seriously, Tommy. What are you doin here?"

The teasing look in his eyes melted away and was replaced with something dark and primal. "You know why I'm here".

She took a step back, leaning against the door. "We can't do this"

There it was, out in the open.

"I know that too" Tommy walked slowly over to her, as if not to frighten her.

Eva suddenly remembered she was only wearing her kimono, and Tommy's eyes swept over her. "We can't".

"I know" He mumbled, one hand reaching out to cradle her jaw.

"We'll kill each other" She whispered and his eyes met hers.

He nodded, fire running throug his veins. "Do you care?"

The feeling of him, so close to her almost naked body overwhelmed her and she reached out, one of her hands fisting in the dark red of his shirt. "No".

He kissed her then. A passionate kiss that made her fall back into the door. He followed, one hand finding it's way to her hip where he squeezed. Her arms found their way around his neck, and she stood up on her toes and kissed him back harshly. His hand on her hip slid around her back and he lifted her up with ease, her legs wrapping around his waist.

"Bedroom" His voice came out as a groan, as her teeth found his bottomlip and bit down.

She moaned in response when she felt him, so intimately close to her.

"I'm serious Eva, bedroom now, or I'll take you right here"

Never had anyone talked to her like that. Growing up she had been the princess, a role she now hated, and since becoming a cop few people had dared talked to her in anything less than a respectful manner. Coming from him it sounded… hot. He was hot. Tommy was all man, there was nothing boyish about him now.

"Last door on the left"

They didn't make it there. Somehow they ended up against the wall next to the bedroom door, and Eva's hands found it's way to his pants. Tommy's hands slid the silk over her shoulders, and it pooled around them.

"Now" She whispered into his ear, biting his earlobe.

"You sure?" His mouth was making it's way down her neck, leaving little marks.

Her nails raked down his back. "Yes"


	3. AN

Hi everyone, just wanted to let you know that I'm home again. The last time home was short and I was soon in for another stint in the hospital. But now everything should be okay, and I will start working on updating my stories again as I have a temporary computer as well. Thanks for bearing with me.

/Cindy


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Crossing Lines or any of it's characters. Beta:d by Elaine, thankful.**

Things were awkward to say the least.

It had been a week since he had woken up in Eva's bed. To their defense they hadn't started arguing straight away; him silently gathering his clothes around the apartment while she wrapped herself in a robe. They hadn't said much. She asked if he wanted coffee, he said yes, she gave him a to-go cup. Ouch.

The previous week had taught him that they should have talked about it rather than pretend it hadn't happened. Their emotions were running high and they had started sniping at each other every chance they got, escalating into a full blown fight this morning with the whole team watching. It ended with her storming out and him kicking his chair to the other side of the room. He'd shrugged off every attempt Hickman and Sebastian had made to talk to him, prefering to sulk outisde by the water, alone.

He wished he could say he hadn't known that things would get so complicated, but that was a lie. He'd known, but he hadn't cared. He wanted her enough to risk it, and now they were in this mess, unable to talk to each other without starting an argument.

It was obvious that she wanted him to forget about the whole thing, but how could he? It had been the best night of his life, and he had never felt so close to another person. And now she wanted him to forget about it, forget about her… he couldn't. And he had tried, both before and after they'd spent the night together. He felt someone watching him, and turning around he found Hickman standing there.

"We're gonna go over the plan now and then head out."

"Alright." He stood up and walked over, accepting the pat on the shoulder Hickman provided. They were just trying to be helpful and he was being an asshole about it. He sent him a look of thanks, hoping that the older man understood wht he meant. The small smile and another pat told him that they were okay. He had to admit it felt good to have people around him that understood.

"So she's an actress? And a friend of Dorn?"

"Yes, she's been receiving some very disturbing threats lately and we have reason to suspect that he is going to strike soon and possibly kill her. Eva, you're going to pretend to be her, taking a shower. We'll grab him when he makes his move."

Tommy's eyes snapped to Eva's and for a split second they met and then she looked away. He gritted his teeth.

"Where will we be?" he asked.

"In the room next door, as soon as he moves we'll be there."

"Well, let's hope he doesn't kill her first then."

Everyone but Eva looked over at him, surprised by the hostile tone in his voice.

"I'll be fine," Eva spoke up, her words directed at Tommy eventhough her eyes were still on the Major.

He snorted in response, choosing to spend the rest of the briefing staring down at the tabletop.

Eva took a deep breath and splashed some water on her face. It was showtime in just a few minutes. She would hide in the shower and hopefully catch the stalker red handed. She would never have admitted it, but she was nervous. They had no idea what kind of psycho this was, or what kind of weapon he would be carrying. Yeah, she was nervous, but she would never have backed out. This was her job, and she was good at her job. She turned the water off and looked up when the door behind her opened. She met Tommy's eyes in the mirror silently.

For a few seconds they didn't speak, choosing instead to communicate silently through their gazes in the mirror. When he did speak, his voice was low, conveying the worry that was hidden unerneath.

"You ready?"

Eva opened her mouth to reply but closed it again. There was no point in telling him that she was in fact a bit nervous. So she nodded, and turned around.

"I'm ready"

She walked over to him and after a seconds hesitation he took a step to the side, letting her pass. Just as she opened the door he spoke.

"I have your back."

She paused. His gravelly voice and the words hitting something deep inside of her and suddenly all their arguing and disagreements didn't matter. He was her partner, and he had her back. She could trust him.

"Thanks," she hoped that her whispered reply conveyed how grateful she was.

It was an odd feeling, standing inside the shower with her clothes on, waiting for a possibly homicidal maniac to attack her, but when he did she was ready, and she overpowered him with ease. Her team flooded inte the room, Tommy at the front.

"You okay?"

He glanced back at her, and she took a deep breath and nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine." He was there, just like he said. She could handle herself, and she took great pride in knowing that, but she couldn't deny that it felt good.

Later that night shes wa seated at her desk typing her report when she noticed Tommy watching her from the corner of her eye. Turning around she found him leaning against the wall, hands in his pockets.

"Hey."

"Hey. Everyone's gone home," he answered her silent question.

She typed up the last and saved the document, turning her chair around so that she was facing him.

"Thanks. For today."

He shrugged. "You're my partner."

"I know, but still. Thanks."

He sighed and pushing away from the wall he walked slowly over to her. She stood up slowly, not sure of what he was gonna do. He stopped in front of her, slowly stroking her cheek and seeing all the questions dancing around in her eyes. It was a strange but not entirely unpleasant feeling having someone depend on him like this. Eva, strong confident Eva needed reassurance, and maybe he did too.

In one move he lifted her up and sat her down on the desk behind her. She let out a gasp, eyes widening, but he smiled and continued stroking her cheek.

"It'll be fine."

She searched his eyes, seeing nothing but honest in them, and she relaxed. He was right. They would be fine. His heart did a little jump seeing the trust in her eyes, and he vowed to himself that he wouldn't let her down. He reached around her, cradling her shoulders in a hug while she leaned her head against his chest.

They were so caught up in their bubble of comfort and trust that they didn't see Hickman and Sebastian come around the corner. They stopped, taking in the scene before them. Hickman looked at Sebastian and gestured at the stairs, and they left as silently as they'd come.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone (the one's still reading he). I'm attempting to finish all my stories, and I have as you might know been sick and I'm not well yet, so it's going to take some time. I hope you all are patient with me, there's really nothing I can do about it other than try and find the energy and time to write. I really have no idea which order I'll write, I'll just have to take it as it comes and be happy when I can. Thanks for reading!**

 **I don't own Crossing Lines or it's characters.**

She lifted her head to meet the water, letting the soothing stream of warm water wash away the tears she didn't want to admit was there. She was an idiot. A complete and utter fool. What had she been thinking really? That he cared about her the way she cared about him? She wanted to laugh at the sheer stupidity, and she wanted to call him and yell, but her pride wouldn't let her. It wouldn't even let her answer his calls, not yet. Not until she was stable and able to put her mask back on. The one she had wore so many times before, the one that got her through her 20s after her families secret was out, and the one that got her through school. She wouldn't face him until she was completely in control of herself, until all the walls were back up and unable to be brought down again. She had a sneaking suspicion that he knew what she was doing, and that was the reason his calls were coming more and more frequent instead of less. She managed to avoid him, something that wouldn't be possible come tomorrow when they were coming here to help with the case. Maybe that was why he hadn't called yet tonight, figuring that come tomorrow she wouldn't be able to avoid him anymore. He was nothing but cunning, she'd give him that. But tomorrow her mask would be back in place and he wouldn't be able to touch her anymore, in anyway.

She had asked him about her, his brother's wife, after she showed up at work looking for him. He hadn't wanted to talk about it she could tell, and he'd assured her it was nothing that she needed to know. She'd believed him, right up until she caught her flinging herself in his arms, and he hadn't instantly pushed her away. When he did, he caught her standing near the steps, frozen. She saw his eyes widen, saw the woman she now knew was named Rose, smile in triumph. Then she'd left, ignoring his calls for her to stop. She hadn't seen him since, having left for Italy the same night. Now the major insisted on him and Arabella coming here, claiming that they were a team. They still were she supposed. She still trusted him to have her back, her heart was a different story.

Morning came and they arrived at the house with the swat team, thankful they weren't alone, or even alone with Arabella. She knew even her presence wouldn't stop Tommy from getting what he wanted. A conversation was inevitable, but she was grateful if she could postpone it as long as possible. She was still hurt, but some of it had given way to a much more passionate feeling, namely anger. She was so angry that she didn't know what to do with herself, but then came an angel in form of Mateo. Her inner self cheered.


End file.
